


A man in Glasses

by Reronettie (Killianemma915)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Reronettie
Summary: Franco has to get reading glasses to help see while he paints and Elizabeth find it oddly sexy.
Relationships: Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A man in Glasses

At first, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what was going on. Every time she walked into a room and saw her husband sketching, he would stop. She thought maybe it was a surprise. Franco didn't like to show his work to others until he completed it. Sometimes that included her. It was one of the artist quirks she loved about him. One day she came downstairs and found him staring closely at his sketch, and the room lights brighter than usual. She began to wonder if he was having problems seeing.

"You ok, babe?" She asked him a few days later.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing." He said, then stood up and kissed her as if nothing was wrong. At the same time, he went to grab his cup of coffee.

She forgot about it for a while. One busy afternoon she peeked in on her husband while he was on a break between classes. She found him with his back turned to the door outlining a painting in charcoal. He wore a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses. She observed him for several seconds, surprised by how sexy the scene appeared. She said nothing and left the room, deciding not to interrupt his muse.

They never talked about his new accessory. Elizabeth noticed that Franco often scrambled to get them off his face the moment he heard her feet on the stairs. He probably thought that they made him old. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. They were reading glasses, but her husband was self-conscious of his appearance. Elizabeth understood that needing them hurt his ego a little. She debated whether to tell him that she didn't think they made him look old at all. There was something super sensual about a man in spectacles. It was that whole Clark Kent, sensual professor appeal, and Liz found herself tremendously turned on by it. She said nothing to Franco at first. She enjoyed watching him try to keep such a silly secret from her.

After letting it go on for several weeks, she peeked into the art therapy room and saw him sketching at the table. The glasses were on, and he looked to be lost in thought. The image somehow went straight to her core. She felt the sexy twitch that only Franco gave her.

"Working hard?" She spoke from the doorway. As had become his usual practice, he quickly threw the lenses off his face. She gave him a coy smile.

"I'm just finishing a sketch for a painting I've been thinking about doing." He said, trying to act as if nothing happened. He had to know she had seen the glasses. "I'm going to head over to the new studio after work for a little while. My last session is at 2."

"Ok, but don't stay too long. I have a late shift, and you're on dinner duty tonight." She walked over to the doorway.

"Come on, Elizabeth, you know I'm just supervising Aiden is making that chicken thing he wanted to try."

"Well, you're the supervisor then." She paused in the door jamb for a second, turning back at the last minute and adding. "You should keep those on; I always did have a thing for Clark Kent." He whipped his head around and gave her a shocked stare, but she ran out the door before he got a chance to say anything.

They continued the game of cat and mouse for several days. Franco was less subtle about wearing the glasses. Elizabeth found herself more turned on by them, and he toyed with her. The more he realized she liked them, the more he teased her with them.

About three weeks after Liz first discovered Franco's new accessory, she made a trip to her husband's brand-new studio. She hadn't been inside yet, and the thought excited her. She wanted to see what he created in the space. The workspace was much lighter than the old one, and that surprised her. Not just because of the color, but because of everything. The walls weren't covered in graffiti, and the co77x paintings that adorned his last workspace no longer appeared anywhere. The only two artworks on display were his portrait of himself and Elizabeth, and an abstract painting of sunflowers that he did in honor of Kiki. She thought this space was more like the person Franco was now.

"The vibe is different than the last one." He stepped out from behind the easel, his glasses still on the bridge of his nose. "What do you think?"

"I love it." She gazed around the room. "This is not as dark as the old one, but it's still you."

"The old Franco had a lot of demons, and now they are mostly gone." He moved around beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed being in a place like this with you." She leaned into him. "The old studio had some of my favorite memories."

"I just couldn't..." He started to tell her he couldn't create there anymore, she understood. The old studio was the place where he fully remembered the worst trauma of his life. His brother Drew had also killed Jim Harvey in that space.

"Shh." She said. She turned to face him, snaking her arms around him. He still wore the glasses on his face. "I like these."

"Elizabeth." He kissed her on the neck at the wicked expression she gave him.

"I can't help it, babe. They make you look sexy."

"They make me feel old." He admitted

"They shouldn't." She brushed her lips against his then pulled away. He wanted more, she didn't give it to him. "Besides, there is nothing more attractive than a mature man."

"Oh." She found the spot on his neck that he loved and kissed it gently. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Baldwin?"

"Only if you keep these on." She traced the rim of the glasses with her finger.

"You are insatiable sometimes." He led her over to the small sofa. He sat down and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him, and her lips found his. She rubbed against his crotch several times, showing him what she wanted.

"Franco." She begged when he stopped her. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them so that she was under him. Her back was laying against the sofa. He reached down and began to undo each button on her pale blue shirt, kissing the skin he revealed as he did so. She shifted when he finished the last one and threw the garment to the floor. She was wearing a plain cotton bra, nothing fancy. Franco had seen her naked enough times not to be surprised anymore. Yet he still seemed to think she was beautiful, even after 4 years together.

She helped him pull his own shirt over his head, laughing when it got stuck a little on the glasses. She readjusted them on his face with a giggle. "Do I have to wear these the whole time?" He asked directly into her ear.

"Yes." She said softly back. The way she said it turned him on more. He reached around and unhooked her bra, throwing it off and bringing his lips to her naked breast. She loved how he rolled the other nipple in his fingers as he sucked. Franco remembered everything she liked. He understood her body better than she did. She raked her hand through his hair as he continued working on her breasts. She decided she missed the days of playing with his long ponytail.

Elizabeth whimpered when he stopped and stood up; the loss of contact almost too much to bear. But she realized he was undressing, and she watched him remove his pants and underwear, revealing everything to her. She could never get over how gorgeous her husband was. He was precisely the man she always dreamed of. She followed suit, wiggling out of her own clothes. Franco traced her body with his eyes clearly as fascinated with her as she was with him. He laid back on top of her, his hazel eyes sizzling behind the lenses. He reached down and stuck a single finger inside of her, pumping it several times to see if she was ready. Usually, there would be more foreplay. Today she wanted him to be inside of her. She was soaking wet. He removed the finger, and she sighed. She longed for the contact again. He kissed her fiercely as she felt him line himself up with her entrance. His eyes never left hers as he slid home. Nothing before had ever been like the feeling of making love to him. Their souls became one as they were together. Every time was different. Liz never knew if it would be insistent, sweet, loving, pure lust, or even playful. It was an adventure she would never get enough of.

He started moving in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. The sensation of him pulling almost out and then sliding back in sent shivers through her. When she could take it no more, she moved her pelvis and forced him to go a little faster. He laughed against her skin. Increasing the speed as she requested. They didn't need words to understand what the other wanted. It was one of the things that made them so right for each other.

Within moments, they were covered in sweat. The only sound in the room was the groans of their bodies and the slapping of skin against skin. When Franco was close to his own orgasm, his hand found her core, giving her exactly what she needed. He would never let himself finish until she did. It was a level of control none of her other lovers had ever had. She came violently at the same instant he emptied inside her.

They shifted so that they were cuddled side by side on the sofa Elizabeth's back to the couch and Franco's out into the room. They rarely got to cuddle like this at home. There was always the fear that they would be interrupted by one of the boys. Franco still wore the glasses, and Elizabeth thought they were still the sexiest things in the world.

"We have a few hours before our parental duties take over, what do you want to do?" She smiled.

"Paint you?" He phrased it like a question.

"Anytime." She agreed. "But the question is, do you want to paint me or PAINT me." He understood as she gestured up and down her naked body. "Don't tempt me, or I might do both."

"Promise?" She gave him a smoldering smile.

"On one condition." He gave her a wicked grin. "Next time, you wear glasses."

"Seriously?" Her mouth practically fell open.

"I have always had a thing for a sexy librarian." She laughed as he helped her to her feet. She didn't bother to put on her clothes as she figured they were far from done today.


End file.
